Redemption
by Queen Simba94
Summary: A former member of the Blood Law, gang of rouges. Simba is being blackmailed by some lions to hunt down his former partners-in-crime. Drvien furter into Africa, Simba finds his heart being torned between his hostage family and a new love.
1. Exodus In Africa

_A golden brown cub with golden fur sticking up ran through a flied laughing as a dark beige lioness chased after him._

"_Haha mama, come and get me" shouted the cub_

_The lioness laughed as she continued to chase her son._

"Simba, put a move on it" roared a light brown lion with a dark brown mane and green eyes

A golden brown lion with a bright red mane and amber eyes sighed and walked over to the lion. The lions traveled for days through the vast savanna. Till one day they came upon a land outside a kingdom, called Tree Valley.

"There's a jaguar that's waiting for you" said the light brown lion before walking off

The golden brown lion sighed and continued walking till he spotted a golden jaguar with black and brown spots and brown eyes.

"Ah you must be Simba" said the jaguar as he jumped off a high rock

The golden lion nodded and said "I heard you can take me to the high Caves"

The jaguar laughed and said "Sure do, just follow me" and ran off with the lion in tow

The two big cats galloped and trotted for a half of day till they came to the border of Tree Valley.

"Well, we're here. This is where we part ways mister" the jaguar laughed before galloping off

The lion shook his head and head over to the entrance of High Caves where a grey lion with a black mane stud on top of a cave.

"Well lookie here its big bad Simba"

The golden lion growled "get down here Dill, I just want to talk"

The grey lion laughed and said "Talk, I know those Black Fur furball sent you to kill me"

"I don't have to" yelled the golden lion

They lion smirked and said "I'll kill you before you kill me"

The golden lion's amber eyes grew wide as he heard growling. He turned and was surrounded by lions.

"Kill him" roared the grey lion before disappearing over the rocks

The golden growled and got ready to fight. A black lion pounced first but the golden lion swat him away. The golden lion put up a good fight but there were too many lions and soon he lay on the ground unconscious, scared and blood mated his bright fur.

"_Simba wait up" shouted the dark beige lioness_

_The golden cub stopped and looked back to see a huge lion standing behind his mother._

"_Mama!"_

_The lioness looked and gasped, but before she could do anything thing the lion smack her and she hit the ground hard. The lion pounced on the lioness and killed her. The cub's amber eyes grew wide as she saw his mother get killed. Tears ran down his face as he ran off into the savannah._

_**AN/ I hope guys liked this. Please review and tell me if it's good or bad. Thank You!**_

_**P.S; The **__Italic __**is what happened in the past. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs. Everything else belongs to Rock star Games and Walt Disney.**_


	2. Finding Something New

"_Hey! Why is a young cub like you doing out here alone?"_

_Young Simba turned to see a dark grey cub with dark brown eyes. _

"_Who are you?" Simba snarled, which came out like a mew_

"Dill!"

_The two cubs looked to see a young dark grey lion with a red mane and red eyes._

"_Yes Alec" Dill said as he walked over to the older lion_

"_Who is this trespasser" Alec growled _

"_Trespassing? I didn't even know these lands were taken" _

_Alec growled and said "where are your parents?"_

_Simba looked down and said "dead"_

_Alec looked up and grinned "you may stay with us; I cannot leave you out here alone"_

_Simba smiled a little and said "thank you, Sir"_

_Alec smiled and said "No Problem, now let's meet the rest of the family"_

_Simba nodded and followed Alec and Dill._

"Kiara!"

A golden lioness opened her reddish eyes to see a large dark cream lion with reddish eyes and a dark brown mane.

"I need you and Aro to patrol the boarders"

The lioness groaned and said "I'm perfectly fine to patrol by myself, father!"

Then she got up and stretched and walked out of the cave with the dark cream lion followering.

"Kiara, I just worry. You're a full grown lioness and don't have a mate. I want be here forever and I would like to see grandcubs before I go"

Kiara rolled her reddish eyes and said "Dad! That will come soon enough. Don't push it"

"King Ni, I'm ready for patrolling"

Kiara and her father turned to see a light brown grayish lion with hunter green eyes and a black mane.

"Yes, thank you Aro"

The new lion nodded and Kiara's father looked at her and nuzzled her.

"Please be careful"

Kiara rolled her eyes and nodded. Kiara's father gave Kiara another nuzzled and walked off.

Kiara watched her father disappear before turning to Aro and said "let's get this over with"

Aro nodded and the two headed off into the savannah.

"So…um Kiara have you…um-" Aro started but was cut off

Kiara stopped walking and looked at Aro and growled "first of all my name is Princess Kiara"

Aro nodded and Kiara continued walking. When they got to the boarder Kiara was shocked at what she saw. There not far ahead laid an unconscious and scared up lion lying in the land of the worst rouge pride that ran this side of Africa.

_Two ½ years later_

"_Run Simba!" yelled a teenage Dill with a growing black mane_

_A teenage Simba with a growing bright red mane looked and saw a group of lions chasing him with stars scared on their right shoulders. Without another thought Simba turned and galloped full speed._

_**AN/ I hope guys liked this. Please review and tell me if it's good or bad. Thank You!**_

_**P.S; The **__Italic __**is what happened in the past. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs. But I may change a few things later. Everything else belongs to Rock star Games and Walt Disney. **_


	3. New Friends, Old Problems Part 1

_Young adults Simba and Dill were walking when they across a young tawny adult lioness with bright blue eyes._

_Dill wolf whistle as the lioness rolled her eyes._

"_Well hello beautiful" Dill said as he looked the lioness up and down_

_The lioness didn't pay him no mind and walked over to Simba._

"_Are you two apart of a pride?"_

_Dill nodded while Simba turned and said "it's not actually a pride"_

_The lioness looked at Simba and said "it's a pride or not a pride, don't have to go and give riddles"_

_Simba sighed and said "it's a pride made of me, my adopted brothers and our adopted father, no females"_

_The lioness nodded her head and said "well I would like to join"_

"_Well you're expected, beautiful" Dill said will drool hanging out of his mouth_

_Simba growled at Dill and turned to the lioness and said "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean do you know what your job would be?"_

The golden lion opened his eyes with a groan.

"Well you're alive"

The lion up and saw a golden lioness with reddish eyes.

"So it would seem"

The lion looked around and saw he was lying in a cave on a grass bed.

"So, how do you feel?" asked the lioness

The lion sat up and looked at the lioness and said "I don't know the polite word for it"

The lioness rolled her eyes and said "I do. Stupid is the word we use around here. What were you doing?"

The tried to get up but sat down and said "I was…I was doing something stupid"

"Well you will be okay. Once you didn't die our Sherman said you'd be fine"

The lion nodded and said "good"

"It cost us a lot though"

The lion shook his head and said "I'm sorry; you should've left me there to die"

"Did you want to die? I mean, was that it? Was that why you went straight out to High Rocks and pick a fight with worst rouge pride in Africa? To die errr…"

The lion pawed his face lightly and said "forgive my manners, Simba. My name is Simba"

The lioness nodded with a smile and said "Kiara, Princess Kiara. But you can just call me Kiara"

Simba nodded and said "well you may be right, Princess Kiara. I don't know"

"So, what were you doing?"

Simba sighed and said "was trying to give Dill a chance. For old time's sake"

Kiara's eyes went wide as she asked "you know Dill?"

Simba sighed and said "knew him, a long time ago"

"Well, what was he like?"

"Dumb!" Simba growled

"Just like you"

Simba smiled a small smile and said "Thank You, Princess Kiara"

"And ah, what will you do now?"

Simba thought for a moment and said "now, I'm going to take my time and go after him the less kind way"

Kiara groaned and said "Well, that sounds very fun, Simba. Quite heroic, just like the tales my brother use to tell. Meanwhile, if you'll excuse me, I got a kingdom to help run. Of course, if you're feeling better, why not take a walk with me later and help me patrol the kingdom's boarders"

Simba nodded and and said "of course, and thank you, for saving my life"

Kiara got up and went to walk out of the cave, but stopped and said "Next time, Simba, I strongly recommend you don't try and lose it quite earnestly"

"I'll bear that in mind" Simba said before lying down and closing his eyes

Kiara sighed softly and continued her way out of the cave.

_The tawny bright blue lioness sighed and said "I know to pleasure you all, but that's something I have been doing my whole life"_

_Simba sighed and said "if you're sure"_

_The lioness nodded and Simba began walking away with Dill by his side and the lioness in two. _

_Then Simba stopped and turned to the lioness and said "by the way, we didn't get your name"_

_The lioness smiled and said,_

"_Nala"_

_**AN/ I hope guys liked this. Please review and tell me if it's good or bad. Thank You!**_

_**P.S; The **__Italic __**is what happened in the past. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs. But I may change a few things later. Everything else belongs to Rock star Games and Walt Disney. **_


	4. New Friends, Old Problems Part 2

"_What?...what is it?" Simba asked as he walked over to a sad Nala_

_She shook her head and said "It's stupid"_

"_Nala, nothing you say or do is stupid"_

_Nala sat and rubbed her head under Simba's chin and let out a purr. _

"_Simba, let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride of our own. What do you say?" Nala asked as she looked in Simba's reddish brown eyes_

_Simba was speechless and shocked from Nala's question and boldness._

Simba opened his eyes with a yawn. Then he sat up with a groan.

"_If you're feeling better, why not take a walk with me later and help me patrol the kingdom's boarders"_

Simba groan as he stud up and walked out of the cave. He put a paw to his eyes as the morning sun blind him. When his eye's ajust to the light he continued his journey to find Kiara. He stopped at a very large cave where he saw Kiara lying on a high boulder then she caught his eye.

"Simba! Back in the land of the living, I see" said Kiara as she stud up and jumped down

Simba nodded and said "I figure it's about that time I started paying you back for saving my life"

"I can use an extra pair of paws and teeth around here. Come on I'll show you around" said Kiara walking away

Simba followed until he was at Kiara's side.

"Up ahead is the water hole"

Simba nodded as he looked at crystal clear water. They continued walking till they came upon an area where herds were grazing. They stopped at a hill top and looked down at the herds.

"And this is our hunting grounds"

Simba looked at Kiara as she turned and went down the hill and said "I'm no expert, but that is certainly some fine hunting grounds"

Kiara glared at Simba and growled "I bet you've stolen more prey than hunted"

Simba was shocked as he asked "now where did you get an idea like that?"

Kiara rolled her eyes as she growled "First impressions are hard to erase"

They soon came back to the large cave.

"And we're back at the Royal Cave. Why don't you come in and rest before we go on patrol" said Kiara before walking over to the cave

"Sure! Getting beat the hell out of you and walking around takes it out of you" Simba said flowing Kiara

Once in the cave Simba closed his eyes to rest for a bit. The sun began to set pretty quickly after that.

"Simba"

Simba blinked his eyes open and said "Princess Kiara" in-between a yawned

"Remember me telling you about the trouble we've been having with rouges and other undesirables?"

Simba nodded and said "I do" then he got up and stretched and looked at Kiara

"Will you help me keep watch on the kingdom line this evening?"

Simba nodded and said "sure"

Kiara smiled and said "I want to see just who's trespassing on my father's lands"

Simba and Kiara walked side by side. The quietness began to get to Simba. So he decided to spike up a comosaion.

"It's never easy when living off a land like this"

Kiara nodded and was going to say something when an awful smell hit her nose.

"God dam Hyenas" Kiara growled before running off with Simba following

Simba ran ahead and fought some hyenas off as Kiara was fighting her share of flea bags. Just as Kiara thought she was done two hyenas jumped on her from behind some tall grass. Kiara roared in pain as she hit the ground. Simba just snap a hyena's neck before Kiara's roar reached his ears. He roared and charged at them. He snapped one hyena neck as he ran and pounced on him and the other he broke his ribs and twisted his neck. Simba snorted and walked over to Kiara.

"Princess Kiara, are you all right?"

Kiara grunted as she sat up and nodded.

"Thank you Simba" Kiara managed to say as she rubbed her head under Simba's chin

Simba was surprised by Kiara's boldness. But he nuzzled back softly.

"You're welcome Princess Kiara"

Simba pulled back when he heard a purr escape from not only Kiara's throat, but his too. The two got up and walked on. They walked on in silence. When they came to the small cave Kiara let Simba stay in Kiara stopped mid way.

"Well I guess Dill got lucky back there at the High Rocks"

Simba turned around and said "well luck didn't have anything do with that Princess"

Kiara nodded and said "well this is you, and thank you for earlier it makes me happy for saving your life"

Simba nodded and said "Any time"

Kiara smiled and said "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning"

Simba nodded and watched Kiara disappeared into the night before turning and walking in the cave. Simba laid down on is grass bed and closed his eyes as sleep took over.

"_Nala, I would be happy to start a pride with you" said Simba nuzzling Nala_

_Nala nuzzled back and said "I love you, Simba"_

_Simba smiled and said "I love you too, Nala"_

_They nuzzled a bit before running off into the night. As they were running they didn't know they were far from Alec and the pride. Till morning came and Simba and Nala stepped out of the cave they slept in._

"_Wow" said Nala as they looked around from a hill top_

_The land was full of lush green grass and animals from small to large. In the middle stud a large mountain-like rock. _

_**AN/ I hope you guys liked this and thank you all who have reviewed this story and the ones who is followering. But I will really appreciate if you would review, I'm not begging, I'm just asking. So please review and tell me if it's good or bad. Thank You!**_

_**P.S; The **__Italic __**is what happened in the past. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs. But I may change a few things later. Everything else belongs to Rock star Games and Walt Disney. **_


End file.
